


Why Does It Always Rain On Me

by Tari_Sue



Series: Scholarship [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: Right now, with the rain lashing down, his gym shorts leaving far too much of his legs exposed to the biting wind, and nothing offering him any protection from the elements, Merlin couldn’t remember why it had ever seemed a good idea to transfer to this stuck up school at all.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Scholarship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197314
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Why Does It Always Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Melee prompt Rain

Right now, with the rain lashing down, his gym shorts leaving far too much of his legs exposed to the biting wind, and nothing offering him any protection from the elements, Merlin couldn’t remember why it had ever seemed a good idea to transfer to this stuck up school at all.

His old headteacher had gone through all the pros with him, explained how it would help him get into a good university, give him a leg up usually only afforded to the offspring of the rich. The rich could keep their stupid posh schools with extensive grounds to make poor students run around in the rain.

He didn’t necessarily mind running, and he wasn’t a bad runner, on a good day. But he didn’t want to be back in the changing rooms too early, while all the more-money-than-brains twits pranced about showing off. He didn’t want the comparison between him and them, and he did want to run the risk of anyone seeing how much he liked the view. So despite the weather, he deliberately lingered. He didn’t fit in with that lot any way.

He was momentarily pulled from his musings by a group of boys running past him and he took in the sight of Arthur Pendragon’s pert backside, perfectly round against the thin material of his gym shorts, bouncing perkily up and down as he went. 

“Look boys, Scholarship has legs!” 

There was laughter as another group of boys ran by, barging into him and knocking him down so he landed in the mud.

“Call those skinny things legs?” another called.

“Chicken legs, maybe!” a third shouted. 

Merlin did his best to ignore them as he climbed back to his feet and made a futile attempt to wipe off the mud. 

Stuck up arseholes. 

“Emrys, less dawdling more running!” the teacher bellowed from further down the track. 

Merlin sighed and bent to retie his shoe. Of course the teacher chose not to see him get pushed over. Why yell at Cenred and Val when he could just yell at Merlin instead. 

“Emrys, move it!” the teacher yelled again. To be fair, he probably wanted to get back into the warm too, but then he had the luxury of a tracksuit, and this whole thing had been his idea in the first place, so Merlin had little sympathy for him. He carried on running as slowly as he could towards the finish line.

He could still hear chatter as he approached the changing rooms, and the lure of warmth was starting to override his desire to avoid his classmates.

“Emrys my man, you look like you just crawled out of a bog!” a loud voice called out over the hubbub. There was general laughter from the others but it was lacking the cruelty it would have had from some of the others so Merlin attempted a smile even as he tried to stop his teeth chattering. 

“Thanks, erm… Greene.” Greene, yeah, everyone was just a last name around here, a last name or a stupid nickname. He didn’t think anyone knew his actual name, to this lot he was either Emrys or Scholarship. 

Best not to be fooled by the seemingly ordinary name either. Lord Gwaine Greene was the future Duke of Connaught for all that he pretended to be one of the lads.

Greene actually ginned at him and nodded towards the shower cubicles. “Better get yourself into the showers before Pendragon uses up all the hot water in the entire county. You look about half frozen. And don’t worry. We kept the idiots off your stuff.” 

Merlin made his way over to the peg where he’d left his uniform, which had mercifully been left alone this time – last time he’d got back late, Cenred and Val had thrown his trousers into the shower. He nodded his thanks to Greene, who maybe wasn’t so bad after all.

He picked up his towel and slowly started peeling off his filthy gym kit as the other boys left. 

Greene was right, he was half frozen, but he still stalled, hoping Pendragon would be out of the showers soon. Last thing Merlin needed was to be just him and his massive crush alone in the showers, not only letting Pendragon see his skinny body again, but running the risk of getting a stiffy at the sight of all the glorious golden nakedness of Pendragon himself. 

Pendragon had already seen him naked, just last week in the dorms, and even though Pendragon had barely seemed to even notice Merlin was in the room, the humiliation still burned Merlin’s cheeks whenever he thought of it.

Eventually Pendragon came out from the showers, steam still rising off his skin and a towel slung low about his hips. He saw Merlin and raised an eyebrow at him before deliberately unknotting the towel and dropping it on the floor.

“Oops.” His lips twisted into a smirk as he bent down to pick the towel up, his pert backside and more on full display. 

Merlin let out an undignified squeak and ran for the showers, Arthur’s laughter ringing in his ears. 

He could hear Pendragon, pottering about in the changing rooms as he stood under the spray. Eventually he heard the door open and shut and then it was blessedly quiet. He waited a few more minutes to make sure Pendragon didn’t return and then he finally, finally, took himself in hand. No amount of guilt he was feeling could stop his response to the sight of Arthur and it took an embarrassingly short time before he was splattering his release on the wall in front of him, Arthur’s name bitten off as he clamped his teeth over his bottom lip. 

Arthur Pendragon would be the ruin of him if he wasn’t careful, and right at that moment, he couldn’t care at all.


End file.
